Threads are used on a wide array of mechanical components, piping, and conduit for engaging components together and/or to provide a sealing connection between components. Numerous thread sizes and thread configurations are known, such as tapered threads and non-tapered or “straight” threads. Within each class, a variety of different thread forms have been developed and used depending upon the application, type of workpiece, customs of the locale, and preferences of the user.
Devices for forming threads on pipe ends are well known in the art. Such devices use one or more dies that form a helical thread extending from one region of the pipe to another region. The die is orbited about the axis of the pipe and/or the pipe is rotated while the die is engaged with a select region of the pipe to form the thread.
When assembling piping systems or when forming custom piping layouts, sections of pipe are typically cut and threaded at a construction or assembly site. As a result, portable or semi-portable pipe threading devices have been developed which can be used at the job site to prepare threaded pipe ends. Many of these devices are powered by electric motors and include one or more accessories for performing other operations typically associated with threading, such as cutting and reaming operations. As far as is known, these previous threading devices were relatively inefficient in terms of power consumption and limited in the extent of control features. As a result, relatively low productivity levels were associated with previously known devices. Additionally, previously known threading devices had relatively low durability as a result of the use of components susceptible to wear, i.e. brushes.
Although most currently available threading devices are satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide an improved device. Specifically, it would be beneficial to provide a threading device which operated with greater efficiency than currently known devices. It would also be desirable to provide a threading device that would enable gains in productivity. And, it would be desirable to provide a device that exhibits a high level of durability.